


The Scribe's Story Requests

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Metatron's stories, Other, Roleplay, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All roleplay based. This is from a SPN rp group that I'm a part of where members give Metatron prompts for drabbles and I write them as I think the Scribe would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bond Over Books

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take requests here. This is all taken from the SPN rp group that I belong to.

"Dear Metatron.  
  
I am an avid reader of your stories and ever since i found out you were taking requests, i knew i had to write you! Sooo, this is my idea! Human!Metatron randomly meets up with Becky sometime after he got the demon tablet back and stole Castiel's car, and they bond over their love for books! I can picture Becky and Meta having a heated banter about which one of Edlund's Supernatural books is better!  
  
With love, Becky Rosen-Winchester  ! "

 

|||

::Sends Becky Rosen her copy::   
  
Here you go. Hope it's what you envisioned.

“Well one out of two ain’t bad!”  With his busted leg, Metatron scampered out what was left of the library as quick as his gun-shot wound would let him. Being human definitely sucked when it came to this sort of thing. Thanks a lot Sam Winchester! Hugging the tablet tight to his chest, the angel turned human made haste for the automobile he and Castiel arrived in. “What a hideous looking vehicle!” At least the keys were still in the ignition. “Stupid _Ass_ tiel.” Metatron turned the keys and stomped on the accelerator with brute force, almost stalling the car in the process. He had only been human for a day; it’s not like he had time to master the technique of driving yet. Though, for a first time driver, his driving was rather impeccable.

Feeling his stomach starting to rumble, a pit stop was an order. He was now miles away from that pugnacious angel. Taking a moment to refuel shouldn’t hinder his plans. He’d most likely ditch the car and find a new one somehow. He was a fugitive, not an idiot. Pulling into a nearby diner, Metatron nearly hit a woman while pulling into the parking lot. The blonde woman who must have been in her late twenties was carrying an arm full of books-novel sized. Startled from the almost crash, she threw her arms up in defense as she shrieked in horror, causing all of the books that were within her grasp to scatter about the ground. With actual human guilt, Metatron proceeded to get out of the car and check on the frightened woman. Walking with a limp, the human tapped the stranger he almost hit, on the back of the shoulder. “Excuse me, miss are you all right? I’m still getting used to the driving thing.” He began to ramble apologetically. The woman insisted she was fine as she collected the books that had fallen with her back still turned to him. “Here. Let me help you.” Struggling to stoop to the ground, Metatron offered to pick up some of the books but the woman politely refused.

“It’s okay. I got it.” Her voice sounded cheery as ever. He could tell she was smiling just from the sound of her voice. That perky voice sounded familiar. Metatron took a moment before piecing the puzzle together. His focus shifted to the title of one of the books, _The Monster at the End of This Book_. No. It wasn’t possible… Was it? His hazel hues wandered toward the cover with a perfervid image. _Carver Edlund._ Which meant she was…

“Becky Rosen?” The surprise sounding in the rising inflection of his voice as he stood in confusion. Of all the odds he had to run into Edlund’s number one fan.

“That’s me-!” She whipped around to see who was standing over her, all with a huge grin plastered on her face. “You’re Metatron!” She squealed with excitement.

Curious, Metatron flinched. “You know me?” Was he honestly surprised? What didn’t this girl know?

Becky nodded feverishly. “Mmhmm! Chuck hooked me up with the unpublished-published books.” The excitement wore from her face within a second. “That was until he dumped me.” Her glance fell to the side and away from the man she just met.

“Carver Edlund- Chuck is still alive?” Another shocking fact. “You know, I’m a fan of the stories as well.” He lied. “How about we go inside, grab some lunch, and talk about the stories. You and me?” He was more curious to find out just how much Charles wrote about him. There were so many questions he just had to find out everything she knew about them. When the fangirl agreed to lunch, he offered to carry a few of the books for her. “Tall Tales?” He threw his head back and laughed. “Pulpy stuff.”

Becky’s smile quickly turned upside. “That’s one of my favorites!” She fired back. Metatron rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long afternoon. “Well, Heart is but that’s in the top fifteen!”

“I gotta admit. Some of the stories aren’t too bad but they definitely don’t have merit. Edlund is no Doyle!” She took great offense to his statement and sent him a resounding scowl. It was all downhill from there.

|||

 

(After reading the copy Metatron sent her, Becky immediately proceeded to send him a reply letter!)  
  
"It was ...so soooo good, i loved it!  
It left me craving for more, actually! Aww, thank you very much for taking your time to write for me!   
  
  
Love, Becky Rosen-Winchester!!  "


	2. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene from Jimmy and Amelia Novak's Heaven.

-Somehow gets a letter to be delivered to the scribe's mailbox(?)-  
  
"Dear Metatron.  
  
I write to you in order to place a request. I would like to read a little story about how Castiel's vessel's soul and his wife's soul are dealing with everything back in Heaven. I expects feels. Many of them.  
  
J.N."

|||

As you wish, James. Thank you for your service. Hope you enjoy. 

Amelia Novak could finally end her search for her husband, James for they were reunited in Heaven under the soulmates clause. Having spent countless years on a rescue mission for her long lost husband, Amelia could rest easy knowing that Jimmy had been waiting in Heaven for her arrival all that time. Jimmy was elated to have his wife by his side once again. He hated leaving his family behind the way he did but he knew he was doing the right thing.

“How’s Claire?” Jimmy couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful, even more than before. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

Amelia stared into her husband’s bright blue hues, never once taking her eyes off his. Once he mentioned their daughter, she perked up with glee. “Oh, Jimmy, she grew up so beautiful.” She attempted to hold back her tears. “She’s so strong.” The pride she had for Claire shone through. Her daughter grew up good, despite having a rough childhood. All of the troubles the Novak family had faced were over and forgotten. Claire is alive and well and that’s all they could have hoped for.

He was thrilled to hear how well she was doing. Claire had always shown her mother’s characteristics; strong-willed, determined, and stubborn. Showing his token of affection, Jimmy rubbed his wife’s arms as he longing gazed into her eyes. “Like her mom.” He smiled with pride. It was amazing. He couldn’t believe that she was actually there standing right before him. “I love you.” Jimmy whispered, saying all he needed to say within that soft affectionate whisper. Amelia couldn’t have been happier as she replied back, longing to be held by her husband once more. She didn’t want to leave his embrace. Neither did Jimmy. Together, they stood in the replica of their entry way for as long as they needed to before parting. James simply squeezed his wife with all the love he had missed as tears of joy streamed down his face.

“Come.” James reached for her hand to guide her toward the living room. “Tell me everything.” The smile never faded from his hardened features. Together they sat on the couch, not a seat in between as they continued to share an embrace. Amelia then spoke of where she had been for the past two years and how Claire had the courage to find her. “It seems you had an adventure of your own.” He smiled warmly, placing a hand upon her knee closet to him. “I-I’m sorry you had to go through all of that just to find me. I should have been more careful.” His eyes closed with sincerity. “I’m so sorry, Amelia.” She watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. Amelia was quick to wipe it away with her thumb as she immediately tried to reassure him that it was all right.

“It’s not your fault.” Her voice was calm. “We’re together now. That’s all that matters.” Amelia grazed his chin to left his head and leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

“I am glad you’re here.” Jimmy whispered as her lips gently parted from his.

“Me too,” she replied. “But what about you?” Her head fell to the side. “Where did you go? How long have you been here... in Heaven?”

Jimmy took a moment to respond. Anything he said he knew she would believe now, having experienced the supernatural on her own. Thank goodness the lying was over, he thought to himself. “That night at the warehouse, I begged Castiel to take me. He was going to use Claire and I simply couldn’t let that happen.” Amelia began to flinch in horror. Reflecting on that moment in history, she hated the angel for ruining her family but now, she understood it all. Castiel did save her in the end. Most importantly, he saved Claire. James sensed Amelia’s less than thrilled attitude toward the angel. “He meant the best, Amelia. He’s just like one of us.”

Amelia smiled, acknowledging her husband’s sincerity. She now felt the same way. It may have been difficult for her to understand back then but she was more accepting to him now. “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe in you, Jimmy. You told me and I just didn’t listen!” James consoled her by rubbing his hand along her back as he forgave her. Surely, there was nothing she needed to apologize for.

“I don’t remember much of my time with Castiel. I know he ended up saving the world from two brash archangels. That was intense!” Jimmy light heartedly laughed to soften the mood. “But I was fine. Castiel took good care of me. And those guys you mentioned, Sam and Dean? They took care of me too, the best way they knew how. Good guys those three.” As he spoke of Team Free Will, he couldn’t help but smile. Those boys may have made mistakes but it was all a part of human nature and Jimmy couldn’t be more proud of them too. “Claire is in good hands with them.” He added faithfully, reassuring Amelia once more. “I remember seeing Lucifer and Michael, the archangels standing angrily toward Castiel. Before I knew what hit me, I was no longer there with them. Next thing I know, I’m back home.” He paused and glanced around the room. “Here.” Jimmy corrected himself, a smirk forming towards the side of his face. His attention fell back to his beautiful wife and his heart sank. Overcome with emotion, Jimmy sighed and could only muster these five words; “I’ve missed you so much.” James wrapped his arms around Amelia as she rested her head on his chest. “I’m never going to let you go again.”

|||

-Jimmy was very emotional after reading that little drabble! Of course he had to send a letter thanking the Scribe for describing Jimmy and Amelia's reunion that beautifully!-  
  
"Dear Metatron.  
  
You are awesome.  
  
J.N."


	3. Nick After The Devil

"Dear Metatron.  
  
How about you explain to us what happened to Nick when Lucifer left him, after Sam said Yes in Detroit...?  
  
Regards,  
N.A."

|||

Of course I can, Nicholas. I'd be happy to. Hope this is to your liking.   
  


“I told you… this would always happen in Detroit.” Lucifer pocketed the Horsemen’s rings and disappeared, leaving Sam Winchester confined deep within his own body and his previous vessel, lifeless on the floor. Dean Winchester stood helpless as his brother was being yanked away from him without any further plea. The Devil had won.

The Devil had won and yet Nick did not receive any resolution- not that he was promised any. Lucifer spoke of justice and peace but that peace was never found. After the harsh conditions of housing an archangel, Nick just wasn’t strong enough to contain him much longer. With each passing day, Nick grew weaker and the angel inside him continued to cling tight.

However weak Nick was still very much alive, barely hanging on to the last string of life. In his strife, the remaining Winchester drew little concern for the vessel that Lucifer had once used but the humanity that still resided within him pushed him to check on the battered man. He had a pulse. Pushing aside his weakness for brief moment, Dean took the time to call the paramedics. It was the least he could do. His grudge wasn’t with Nick, it was with Lucifer. The hunter made himself scarce before the ambulance arrived. Answering questions about what happened wasn’t going to be easy. It was best to dodge before they could even ask.

The paramedics did their best to stabilize the injured man until they reached the hospital. Nick remained unconscious with serious internal contusions as he was rushed inside. His body had been decaying from the inside out. If the attendants had arrived several minutes later, Nick would have been a goner. The hospital had been under staffed lately and with recent outbreaks of various natures happening within the city, the hospital was easily becoming over crowded with new patients. Nick had arrived just in time. His case wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, as he suffered serious internal damage but how he came to be this way was beyond belief. The doctors and nurses were baffled.

Nick spent months lying in a hospital bed, unable to move. The toll Lucifer had taken on his body was enormous. An archangel took over the man’s body; of course the damage would be colossal. How he managed to even survive was something of a miracle. With his wounds slowly on the mend, Nick’s mind had become one giant puzzle. When he finally woke from his coma, his doctor mentioned selective amnesia as Nick could remember who he was before the incident that left him physically damaged. He had a family- a wife and a child that much he knew. Everything after his baby’s birth had drawn blanks. Nick had no recognition of neither recent events or the murder of his family.

The hospital had contacted the number belonging to the address Nick claimed to remember. There was no answer. His family hadn’t visit or drop by, let alone call. Perhaps this man’s injury was more serious than just selective amnesia. One morning, the doctor walked in to Nick’s room, assisted by a nurse to reveal the news to him. “Mr. Allen, we’ve attempted to contact your wife but we were unable to reach her. I’m afraid that number is disconnected. And the cell phone you provided us is no longer in service.” Nick sat in his bed in disbelief. The last thing he remembered was placing the baby in the crib and kissing his wife goodnight. He couldn’t believe his ears when the doctor told him she couldn’t be reached. “Mr. Allen,” the doctor moved in closer to his patient. “I’m afraid your injuries are worse than we thought. My staff and I have been reviewing your brain scans and they show normal. We believe that you are experiencing, in layman’s terms, delusions. Your mind is creating these events which you believe to be true and it can be difficult to decipher what is real and what isn’t.” Nick was silent. He wasn’t sure what to think of the news. Being told you were basically crazy wasn’t exactly great news. At least he wasn’t going around telling people that the Devil had been inside him. He didn’t even know that much. Nick’s mind was now a clean slate.

Had Lucifer granted Nicholas peace after all?

|||

"Dear Metatron. It was great, I enjoyed a lot reading your work. You're amazing. Regards, N.A."


End file.
